Total drama WHERE?
by xoxomellowwings45xoxo
Summary: In this OC story 24 teens that YOU created will be stuck in the middle of no where trying to survive on there own with only the people around them. First OC! APP CLOSED SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

A giant Jet flies over the small island and shows the one and only Chris flying it "Hello! Welcome to another season of Total Drama! Instead of going to that dump down there were going somewhere bigger, better, and meaner! This season well will make are campers try to survive on their own in a small town in the middle of nowhere who will win? Who will lose? And how much DRAMA where there be? I'm doing Application's right now so if you want to be in this! Sign up! I'm taking 24 teens!" Chris says and with that flies away.

The APP.

Name:

Hometown:

Nickname:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Age:

Persoality:

Height:

Weight:

Hair style

Hair Corlor:

Eye Color:

Eye Shape:

Regular Clothes:

Sleeping:

Swim Wear:

Formal Wear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Talent:

Fear:

Bio: (at least one paragraph)

Paired up:

If yes, Then with who? :

What will you do with the money?:

The reason you want to be in?:

Audition Tape:

Anything I missed:

_**So this is my first OC story but I'll try my best! Another thing is I'm sorry if your characters don't come out the way you want them to be. Please don't get mad if you are the first to get kicked off you might come back I don't know but I don't want people flaming me because I kicked them off. Also PM me if you wanna send the APP through there or make it a review.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii! So there's a problem! I have only 1 boy! I need more! Please people I need some more and I need some mean people! I getting mostly only good I need some bad people too. Here I'm going to make one boy.**

_**The APP.**_

_**Name:**_ _**Max William**_

_**Hometown: LA**_

_**Nickname: Maxxie**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Sexuality: straight**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Persoality: a real piece of eye candy who's spoiled **_

_**Height: 6'4**_

_**Weight: 100lbs**_

_**Hair style medium long hair **_

_**Hair Corlor: dirty Blonde**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Eye Shape: kinda like Justin**_

_**Regular Clothes: a tight black shirt with blue skinny jeans and black combat boots(hairs tied back)**_

_**Sleeping: Blue sweats with a white wifebeater (hairs down)**_

_**Swim Wear: a black swim trunks with blue flames in it (hairs up)**_

_**Like: Money, Girls, Cars**_

_**Dislikes: Snobs, Being backstabbed, **_

_**Family: Dad- Steve William  
Mom- Mary William **_

_**Talent: Break dancing, kickboxing, playing the piano (secretly) **_

_**Bio: (at least one paragraph) Max is a spoiled who is a only child and is super rich. He usual goes after a lot of girls and breaks their hear easily. He does have some secrets about himself but he keeps that to himself so no one can hurt him. He does want to win this and be on T.V just to rub it into other people face. **_

_**Paired up: Yes**_

_**If yes, Then with who? : Someone the complete Opposite **_

_**What will you do with the money?: That's a part of the secret you will find out **_

_**The reason you want to be in?: To earn the money**_

_**Audition Tape: it shows Max standing and leaning against the wall "Hey…so my mom put me on here just so I can Make friends so put me on…" he says carelessly and when a girl walked by his eyes followed her and he looks at the camera with a smirk and runs off and someone turns off the camera.**_

_**Anything I missed: is Evil.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So hi! I'm glad I'm getting some reviews and PM's if APPS thank you so much! For the people who didn't get in I'm really sorry I just didn't think you were a good match for THIS story but I will be making more in the future so if you try again I might put you in! or something I don't know.**

**Girls  
****Kayla Grey (GuardianDemonNAngel)  
Amber Wood (teatowls)  
Adelline Bundy (CommunityFan27)  
Sugar Treeson (green367)  
Lilac Thorn (Anonymously Gorgeous)**

**~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~**

**Boys  
****Max William (Me)  
Elliott Knight (AnonymousNinjaGirl)  
John Thomas (green367)  
Blake Diamond (Dreamer-3471121)**

**~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~**

**So yesh I still need more people! Okay soo APP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE VERY BOTTOM! PLEASE LOOK!**

**Girls  
****Kayla Grey (GuardianDemonNAngel)  
Amber Wood (teatowls)  
Adelline Bundy (CommunityFan27)  
Sugar Treeson (green367)  
Lilac Thorn (Anonymously Gorgeous)  
Amunet Brenta (Butterfly Editor)  
Melody Frame (Me)  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~**

**Boys  
****Max William (Me)  
Elliott Knight (AnonymousNinjaGirl)  
John Thomas (green367)  
Blake Diamond (Dreamer-3471121)  
Vincent Den (Aestvalis custom Nova)  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~  
~~Open~~**

**So yesh I still need more people! Okay soo APP!  
**

**The APP.**

**Name:Melody Frame.**

**Nickname (if any): Mel.**

**Age:16**

**Gender:F**

**Stereotype: Hippie / Buddhist**

**Eye colour:Hazel and almond shaped**

**Hair colour & style:Curly black hair that comes Mid back**

**Body:Skinny and flat chested short (about 5 foot)**

**Skin colour & markings: pale**

**Casual Clothing: a green shirt with a black flowers on it and blue ripped jeans with white sneakers**

**Sleepwear:a oversize white baseball shirt**

**Swimwear:a 2 piece tie dyed with blue sandals and in a ponytail.**

**Formal Clothing: a strapless baby blue mini dress with white flats and a flower in her hair.**

**Personality (a paragraph): Melody is a sweet and kind girl and can sometimes feel peoples emotions. she does come off as "creepy" sometimes and didn't have any friends back in her home town. Mel mostly spends her times in the woods with animals and is very good with them. She is a vegetarian and on her free times likes to meditate.**

**Likes: the color green, animals, peace, and calm music.**

**Dislikes: Animal crudity, Bullies, Stuck up people,**

**Hobbies: helping at an animal shelter**

**Phobias: Being Buried Alive**

**Allergies: None.**

**Is your OC single? yes.**

**Would you like your OC to be paired? Actually I need to talk to Aestvalis custom Nova**

**...**

**Any other mentionable information:...nope.**

**Audition Tape (optional): *shows a small girl sitting on her bed with a dog on her left and a cat on her right***

**Mel: oh hello! I'm Melody and i should be on your show! I'll try my be- *gets interrupted by growling and hissing* now now smokey...rider calm down...*animals began to fight* NO! stop it you to! i mean it! *knock down the camera that makes it turn off*  
**

**So yeah the APP is different but that's because this was one of my charcters I used for a different OC and this is the last one of MINE I will make so make more pleasssseeeee! Anyways like I said APPS PLEASE**

**Hi so the important message! I adding 2 things to the APP I need Formal Outfit and Fear okay thanks PLEASE answer for this! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow so many APPs when I got on! No seriously I come on theres was like 11 pm messages and 29 reviews! Thanks!**

**Girls  
****Kayla Grey (GuardianDemonNAngel)  
Amber Wood (teatowls)  
Adelline Bundy (CommunityFan27)  
Sugar Treeson (green367)  
Lilac Thorn (Anonymously Gorgeous)  
Amunet Brenta (Butterfly Editor)  
Melody Frame (Me)  
Molly Summerfield (BXE)  
Kina-Coelette Kingston (angelwithshotgun)  
Addison Smith (TotalDramaGirl01)  
Anna Rose (CartoonCrazy1293)  
Ravana Sanders (GrassBlade-Chan)**

**Boys  
****Max William (Me)  
Elliott Knight (AnonymousNinjaGirl)  
John Thomas (green367)  
Blake Diamond (Dreamer-3471121)  
Vincent Den (Aestvalis custom Nova)  
Henry Townshend (Killer-Gear I thought I put him up here! Oops sorry ^^')  
Ryan Lakefield (YourExLover)  
Jasper Carter (GrassBlade-Chan)  
Sebastian Reynolds (Ttowen)  
Dylan Anderson (TotalDramaGirl01)  
Kristopher Sheppard (Killer-Gear)  
Drake Wilson (YourExLover)**

**OMG OMG OMG I CAN START WRITING! YESSSSS! I mean… yay… anywaysss! Okay so I'm gonna post the new chapter either later or tomorrow it depends…anyways yay! (ugh I sound so much like a girl meeting 1D….ew.) and Aestvalis custom Nova its maybe I don't know know if she is.**


	6. Chapter 6

As the jet lands in the middle of nowhere and comes out the devil itself (well more like Chris Mclean) comes out with the greasy smile that he always has. He stands with his tight jeans on and his sunglasses on.

"Welcome! That's right I'm out of my cell roo-I mean uh…"Vacation"" he says as he put to hands up and squinted them "I'm here with a whole new cast and ready to torture them as ever and how you ask? Well since the last camp got destroyed were making them survive out here in the middle of nowhere!" he said with a evil laugh "Who will go home first? Who will win? And how much DRAMA is there going to be? Find out in total drama WHERE!? Well let's get this show on the road with meeting are first Contestant!"

Chris said as the first limo came up and came out a girl with blonde curly hair and had blue streaks she had on Black Tank Top with Booty Shorts and Black Converses she was pushed out of the car and her suitcase thrown out with her. "Hey!" she yelled but the driver just ignored her and drove off. She was dusting herself off when Chris came over.

"Met Kayla!" He yelled in her ear and she grabbed it and shot a death stare at him.

"Yeah…Hi" she said and moved over to the side Chris smiled  
*Confessions*

Kayla's sitting there in the stall and had a death stare on "I already want to leave" she said and swats at a fly near her face

*End of Confessions*

"Met Drake!" he said and stepped out was a guy with Obsidian colored ruffled up hair came out. He had on a Black Shirt with a flaming guitar on it. Khaki shorts and Black Converse. He stepped out and waved at Chris and stood beside Kayla and gave her a dashing smile but all Kayla did was roll her eyes and looked the other way.

"Next is Adeline!" He said and stepped out was a short girl with light brown Medium length very curly hair that goes down to her shoulder she was wearing A pink sparkly dress that goes down just above her knees. It has a sliver band around the waist area, she also was wearing pink flats.

*Confessions*

"I can handle one Preppie pink girl I guess…" Kayla says

*End Confessions*

"Hi and I go by Adelle" she said as her bright eyes sparkled as she stared at the camera but Chris pushed her out of the way and got in the camera

"ANYWAY! Next is-" but before he could say it a boy with medium length dirty blonde hair came up with his hair pulled back. He was wearing a tight black shirt with blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. He was also pushed out and fell on the ground with a grunt he stood up to dust himself up and Chris walked beside him

"Max!" he said and the boy looked at him and smiled

"Hello Chris" he said and stood beside the rest while waiting.

As Chris was talking Max whispered to the rest "Is he always that loud" he said and the rest nodded

"Next up welcome Sugar and John!" he said and as the two teenagers came out the girl had an along pony tail going to her thigh. And was wearing a pink and white tank top, denim shorts and leather sandals. The boy had a brown crew cut and bread. He had on a black t-shirt and baggy dark blue jeans with black work boots. Sugar smiled and waved walked behind her

"Hi! I'm sugar and this is my JT!" Sugar said and grabbed John while he looked around and saw Adelle and winked at her. While she wanted gagged in disgust but politely smiled and waved.

*Confessions*

Adelle sitting there and gagging "In your dreams bubble belly!"

*End of confessions*

"Next up is Blake!" A boy with short, spiked up dirty blond he was also wearing a red T-shirt with tattered jeans and red converses he coughed at the dust the limo left behind and frowned

*Confessions*

Blake sitting there with one knee propped up and his arm rested on his knee "I was expecting a hard contestant to beat but then I saw them and" Blake starts laughing hard.

*End of confessions*

"Okay! Next is Molly!" Chris said and came out was a girl with Choppy Black hair she had on a Black shirt with a neon green 9 on it, blue jeans, white lab coat, black fingerless gloves.

"that's Dr. Molly to you!" she said

*Confessions*

Kayla was laughing "Here comes captian weirdo!"  
Drake had his hand covering his face "oh god. Not a wack job"

Sugar was sitting there "No comment. Just no."

Molly sat there with her hands in her lap and staring around the stall "why was everyone staring at me?"

*End of confessions*

"rightttt….anyways next up is Jasper!" he said "please don't be a weirdo please don't be a weirdo" Chris was whispering to himself and came up the limo and walked out a boy with has short, choppy, mud brown hair that only barely reaches to his neckline, and bangs that go to his eyebrows, he was wearing A black short sleeve shirt that says "Level Up" over a bright yellow long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and old black sneakers. He coughs because of all the dirt and looked up

"Hey." He said with a small smile and waved

*Confessions*

Chris sighed and looked at the camera "I know I said no weirdo but really! A Nerd!"

*End of Confessions*

Chris slapped his hand to his face and quickly Short and smiled "Okay next is Amber!" he said with a smile and a girl with shoulder length blonde hair in a ponytail she was wearing skin tight dark green jeans with a thick faux leather belt a tight black t-shirt and a camouflaged colour hooded jacket that is also pretty tight and some black boots

"next up is Kina!" and stepped out was a girl with wavy, long red hair. She was wearing a green tank top, ripped jeans, combat boots. she smiled and waved.

"Alright! So next up is Lilac!" and the limo pulled out stepping out was a girl with straight white blonde hair that was in a french braide with long sidwespt bangs she was wearing A pair of black yoga pants with "PINK" written across the butt in hot pink, a white tank top, an unzipped gray jacket with "Flyer" in purple across the back, and a pair of white running shoes with hot pink laces. She smiled at the camera and winked at all the boys.

"Hey there" she said with a sweet smile

*Confessions*

Kayla is sitting there with a side frown on her face "2 is pushing it….."

*End of Confessions*

"Henry! Kristopher! " Chris yelled and 2 limos pulled up and stepped out was 2 boys one had medium length light brown hair he had a light shadow and was wearing Black skater shoes, black cargo pants w/a white union jack going down the side, black and dark yellow baseball T-shirt, mute grey sling on backpack and black fingerless leather gloves. While the other boy had short dark brown hair and was wearing Grey cargo pants, black skater shoes, black t-shirt, white hoodie w/red trim and a black sling over backpack w/red trim. The two teenagers where talking but when they heard there names they looked over and waved

"Hey and its Kris" Kris said as he walked over and Henry followed short behind him.

"Elliott!" Chris said and showed up was a boy with slightly overgrown black hair and was wearing navy blue shirt with a white un-buttoned button up shirt on top, as for his pants, he has good ol' blue jeans. He smiled and waved.

"Addison!" and came out a girl with blonde luscious curls and a white clip on flower in her hair she was wearing black strapless top, skinny jeans, and black stilettos. She smiled and waved

"hey"

*Confessions*

Addison sitting there "I usually don't go on shows like this but since me and my ex broke up I thought this was a great way to get that…Jerk out of my head" she says

*End of Confessions*

"Dylan!" Chris yelled and Addison stood there still hoping it wasn't the same one.

The boy came out with brown spiky short hair and was wearing blue and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots he smiled at the girls causing them to blush and Addison groaned and rolled her eyes. As he moved to be near her she quickly moved to the other side.

"Anna!" he said and a girl with two brown with red highlights pigtails and wearing pink striped cheer skirt with a red tank top covered by an zipped, feminine pink with white rims varsity school jacket that says 'Chase-Mathews Chinchillas' on it.

*Confessions*

Kayla is sitting there with her hand in a form of a gun "Bam!" she yelled and made it look like the gun shot her and then crossed her arms

*End of Confessions*

"Hey guys! Im Anna!" she said as she walked over twirling one of her pigtails

*Confessions*

Max is sitting there with his arms crossed and an evil grin on his face "well this will be fun…"

*End of Confessions*

"Vincent!" a boy with black long taper cut hairstyle and was wearing baggy black pants, black shirt, red hoodie. All he did was wave.

"Ravana!" a girl with long ebony black hair with side swept bangs and was wearing A tight-fit blue and white hockey jersey that says "Toronto Maple leafs" on it, and a blue plaid skirt.

"Sebastian!" A boy with short-spiked dirty-blond with a streak of blue hair and was wearing Purple long-sleeve button up dress shirt with sleeves rolled up, Black Duster Jacket, Cargo Pants, Suede Shoes, and a tripod on his back. He smiled at the contestant. Meanwhile while Anna was standing there she looked at Max and he winked at her making her blush

*Confessions*

Anna is sitting there "I think I'm in love! ... What's his name again?"

Max is sitting there with his arms crossed and shaking his head "to easy..."

*End of Confessions*

"And Ryan!" Chris yelled and came out a boy with ruffled browned hair and was wearing red Shirt with 'HOT' on the front which is engulfed in flames. Black shorts and Black Converses as he walks over to the group with his hands in his pocket Chris follows and stands in front of them

"Okay! So this is the grou-" "hello.." a voice said behind Chris and when he moved out of the way he almost screamed

"When did you get here!" Chris said and the girl shrugged she had Curly black hair that comes Mid back and was wearing a green shirt with a black flowers on it and blue ripped jeans with white sneakers

"and you are…" Sugar asked

"Melody. But you can call me Mel." She said with a smile and then looked at Sugar "You emotions are very strong with love. I can feel it and its very sweet" she said with a smile while everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

*Confessions*

Blake is sitting there shaking his head "so now we have a creepy girl too! Great."

Kayla sitting there "No words."

Sebastians sitting there with a smirk shaking his head

Sugar sitting there with a love-struck face "do I really feel like that!

Melody is sitting on her knees "I have the power to feel others emotions like others sees auras (A/N badum tsk) or others see the future I feel emotions "

*End of Confessions*

"right…anyway so this season were going to have the same idea thing as the first season!" Chris said happily while everyone groaned

"so then why is it called total drama WHERE?" asked Sebastian while everyone nodded

"Yeah why not Total drama In a new Place or something" Lilac said

"Because I'm the host and I say so! So SHUT IT." Chris said and calmed down "anyway. We are going to pick teams now."

_**Ugggh I didn't know it was gonna take that long to write! Dannnnnnnnggggggg anyway! Yay first chapter! Part 2 will come out soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

As they all follow Chris they stop at the food hall (A/N forgot what they're called…)

"Okay! We're going to pick teams here so you can eat and then get going with the challenge" Chris said as he stood in front of the Food hall and started pointing at random "Okay! I think that's good!"

One side there was Kayla, Elliott, Adelle, Blake, Lilac, Blake, Molly, Henry, Addison, Jasper, Ravana, Dylan and John. "You guys are the Rainbow Lamps!" Chris said with a smile

*Confessions*

Kayla is sitting there "The Rainbow Lamps!? Are you kidding me! And my team mates! It's like I'm with all Preps!"

Blake has his arms crossed "I don't remember why I agreed to doing this…"

*End of Confessions*

On the other side was Amber, Max, Sugar, Drake, Melody, Vincent, Kina, Ryan, Anna, and Kris. "You guys are the stepping Fingers!" Chris said

"Wait! That only 10!" Kina said and Chris just ignored her and kept walking to the Food Hall and the rest just followed.

*Confessions*

Melody is sitting on her knees with a sad face "The sadness feeling of Vincent is very depressing… I must make him happy! But how..." she said

Sugar is sitting there "I guess I am sad I'm on a different team than John but I know he won't cheat on me! Were in love!"

John has a big grin on his face "Freedom! Free from Big belly over there!"

*End of Confessions*

As they are separated and walking Max brushes by Anna and turns around with a smile "Oh I'm so sorry!" he said and

Anna just blushes and gets a dreamy look in her eyes "Its okay Max" and Max turns back around to start walking again but when he turns around he has an evil grin on his face. Watching from a distance was Kina and she rolls her eyes at them. As they got in to get what they're eating

Ryan starts poking at his green blob they call food and it moves off its plate and crawls somewhere and he makes a face out of disgust and pushed his plate away. "It looks like I'm not eating here…" He said

Meanwhile on the other side Molly is putting her food in a baggie and Dylan stops and looks at her. "What…are you doing?" he asked and Molly looked at him

"I'm putting this food in a baggie so I can take it home and run tests on it!" she said like everyone know that but Dylan just looked at her and tried to get a seat far away from her as possible.

As the rest continued to eat and finished Chris came in with a pair of swim trunks on. "Alright who's ready to go swimming!" Chris said with a smile all of them smiled and cheered and Chris had an evil smile "I was hoping you would say that! So come on get your bathing suits on and we will go!" he said and everyone ran out to come as they followed

Chris to the lake he laughed and turned to them "alright! We are going to be jumping in the lake, from up there!" He said pointing up at a huge cliff and smiled "Now! You have to land in the circle! Or you will be electrocuted by electric eels!" he said and when he said that two eels popped out and started to laugh

Chris did an evil laughed "Rainbow Lamps your first!" he said and everyone stared at each other waiting who would go first

Finally Elliott stomped his foot "will someone just go!" he yelled

"You go then! Since you're in a rush!" John said and Elliott blow the hair out of his eyes and did a death stare at John

"Fine!" he yelled and went up to the edge his swimsuit was normal plaid blue swim trunks and looked down… he then Jumped and on the way down he hear a string of cusswords and landed in the circle as he came up for air he looked up and gave John a look.

"I'll go! Ravana said wearing a royal blue bikini she jumped off and hit the circle she waved with a smile and began to swim to the shore and before you know it you heard a line of screams coming down right after her it was Adelle next wearing a pink one piece bathing suit with a unicorn on the front , then Molly in her Purple 2 piece, and right after that was Jasper wearing dark red trunks next was Dylan who was wearing black trunks next was Kayla who was wearing a cyan Two Piece and next was Blake who didn't scream when he was falling and was wearing black trunks, and then Lilac wearing and the last from that line was Lilac wearing a pink bikini. Still on the cliff was Henry and John.

"GO JOHN!" Sugar yelled and all her team mates gave her the evil eye and she just smiled awkwardly and blushed. John shook his head no and Henry did too and ran off the cliff to Chris

"I cant do it." Henry said and John nodded his head in agree and Chris shook him head in shame

"I guess you guys have to wear this and he put chicken hats on their heads and started making noises as a chicken and flapping him arms as wings.

"Who will go next for the stepping fingers!? Who will be kicked off the island tonight! Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA WHERE!"

_**Yup I'm gonna start the next chapter with the stepping fingers Jumping like the names? I just looked around my house and made that their names ^u^ okay! Well see you next Saturday!**_


End file.
